Last Ditch Effort
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Something happened to reality and now Huey and Riley have to get their parents together less the world be destroyed and they never exist! Deondre Lauren are mine- Huey and Riley and Grandad arent :
1. Chapter 1

_All other fics will be put on hold because of this one. ive been wanting to do it for a long time now. _

_But now that everyone's down with my Lauren and Deondre story..._

_here's how they "hooked up". :) _

_With the help of two "mysterious" CUTIES!_

OoOoOOOooOOo

The elevator door swung open. Deondre smirked, seeing the skinny little sister walk in. She was holding a red book, her nose promptly stuck in it. Her eyes were dark green, he noticed that feature second on her. What he noticed first would surely get him slapped in the face if she was a mind reader. He was sweaty since he was just coming back from sword practice. He was a large man, some would call him "ripped", and here he was in an elevator without a shirt and with a very pretty young woman.

She stepped in and pressed the button to her floor and the doors shut. Deondre smirked and pulled his arm behind her, moving his body in close.

"I noticed you don't-"

_Click_

He looked down to see a pistol was pointed up at his chin.

"You have a repugnant odor," She had a thick british accent, "Please step back,"

"Wh-where did that come fro-"

_Click_

"Okay! Okay!" He jumped to the furthest corner and kept his hands folded infront of him. Sheesh.

That bitch was HOT.

The elevator dinged and came to a stop, allowing the young woman to leave, her nose still stuck in that book. Deondre chuckled and wiped his head with his gi that was by his hip, meh, there were other women in the facility... other women who weren't in A class. He could tell when he saw that gun, only A class patrols were allowed to use that type of weapon. He was C class, himself, but that was just because he had only joined a few weeks ago.

The door was about to close when a small brown hand stuck inside, the doors pushed back just before crushing the small hand.

"Man, that was just _stupid_," a high pitched voice complained. Deondre looked down to see two young boys, the taller one walking ahead and the younger one following with a very pouted look on his face.

"Hey..." Deondre started, "How'd... you kids get in here?"

"Never mind that," The taller boy told him. The kid looked very serious, making the older man feel a bit amused. The boy looked like he meant business. He was short, obviously, but his afro gave him atleast another foot of height. The younger brother looked very annoyed, his face almost identical to his brother's, only his eyes were dark green and his hair was in corn rows.

"Are you Deondre Freeman?" The older brother asked, full seriousness in his voice.

"Uh...Yeah," Deondre replied, "Can I help...you?"

The two boys looked at eachother and then back at him, almost perplexed, "We hope so,"

The boys looked awkward, unsure of how to propose whatever they were about to discuss.

"You're our ol' man," The younger finally blurted out. Deondre felt his blood run cold. It was then that he realized how much they looked like him, but... oh shit.

"I'm your... what?" He panted, "Well... that means... I guess... oh shit,"

"We understand this may come as a shock to you, but it's vital that you believe us and understand that-"

"So... Elizabeth's your mother, huh? It had to have been Lizzy..." Deondre gulped, "I swear, I wanted to wrap up but she was all-"

"Damn! No!" The younger brother shouted, covering his ears, "We don't wanna know whachu done with some ho named Lizabeth! Damn! Wasswrongwitchu!?"

"Then... then who's your mom?"

"Deondre," The older began, keeping calm, "That woman, who just left, her name is Laura King... she's our mother,"

"What?"

"We're from the future," The older took a breath, "And it's of the upmost importance that you believe us. Our lives and the fate of the world are both at stake. You and that woman get married and have me and my brother in about two years,"

"That woman? The woman who just pulled a gun on me?"

"Yes," The older boy nodded, "I'm sure you're very confused and have a lot of questions but-"

The door opened and Deondre laughed as he made his way out. The boys looked at eachother and followed him, both getting annoyed with his casual attitude from the news they told him.

"Did you hear me? You're our Father,"

"No, I'm not." Deondre said, turning around a bit to look at them, "You kids are very funny, and I do hope you find who you're looking for,"

"We found him!" The younger one shouted, "An' if you don't help we aint gon' exist!"

"And the world will be destroyed!"

Deondre rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Look, this... Laura King just pulled a fucking gun on me. I wouldn't have even hit on her had I known the ho was in A class, anyway,"

"You best be checkn' yoself!" The younger brother yelled, "Nobody calln' MY momma a ho! Not even my own pop!"

The older one held his brother back as he tried to convince Deondre further, but the man was already walking away.

"Wait!" The older brother exclaimed, "Please, just listen, your father is Robert Jebidiah Freeman and your mother is Kelly Faith Freeman. They both think that you're at a normal college right now. You grew up in Chicago and dream of living in a safer place when you want to raise kids of your own,"

"How'd... how'd you two... know that?"

"Cos we yo kids! Aintchu been listenin'?"

"Whatever. Did Ricky put you up to this?"

"No! You have to believe us," The older brother complained.

"I don't even know no nigga Ricky,"

"Boys, I gotta get home and shower before the banquet tonight," Deondre told them, turning to shrug regretably at them, "It's really been funny, though. Give my best to ol' Rick,"

"The banquet?" The younger brother stopped squirming and widened his eyes. Deondre watched as the brothers exchanged looks and then turned their wide eyes back at him, "It's tonight?"

"Ye...ah,"

"Listen! Tonight something huge is gonna happen," The older brother said urgently, dropping his brother and running over to Deondre excitedly, "Laura's gonna be there and she's gonna be sitting at your table,"

"Oh come on," Deondre waved them off, turning around to leave.

"I'm serious!" The boys started following him, "She's gonna be at your table- wearing a red dress. She's going to look prettier than any other woman you'd ever seen before,"

"yeah! And she aint' gon remember you from the elevator until she tells her favorite joke and hears you laugh," The younger brother added, "It's a lame, dumb ass joke, but you gon' laugh anyway cos you a silly mother fucker and you want to get wit'her an all,"

Deondre was intrigued, he turned to look at them and gave them an unconvinced look, "All that?"

"No," The older brother said, "Then, when they call out your partners- she's going to be paired with you,"

"I'm in C class, little man," Deondre chuckled, rubbing the boys hair with the palm of his hand, "we don't get partners or go on missions,"

"Don't do that again," The older boy pushed back, fixing his fro to how it was before it had been messed with, "Your Master Sensei is allowing you to. It's the surprise event. He's going to say you've shown more skill and talent than any other student he's ever trained,"

Deondre rolled his eyes, "Later, kids,"

The boys stayed there, watching the large man take his leave of the area. Feeling very, very distraught the younger one started hopping in anger, feeling more agitated than his brother look, "YOU SUCH A PUNK!"

OoOooOOooOooOOooO

Deondre sighed as he straightened his tie and sat down at his table. Some other people he recalled were sitting there, but none of them he knew too well. They were all from B class, and most of them were annoying.

"Hey! Freeman! What brings you to this table?"

"They said Table 14, chair two," Deondre said, showing his invitation. He scanned the room, noticing how high brow it was. All of his fellow C classers were at the lower tables, far, far away from him. It was curious, but not... THAT curious.

"Good evening All," A very coy voice said cooly. Deondre's head shot up only to be floored by the sight of the woman from the elevator come walking up to the chair beside him. She had her hair down, loose waves falling at the tips. She was dressed in a deep, deep red dress, almost maroon. It wasn't trashy in the least. It hardly showed any cleavage, but it framed her figure too nicely for words.

She plopped down next to him and held out her hand, "Laura King, you're the only one here who I haven't met yet, hm?"

"Uh... We sorta met before," He shrugged, taking her hand. He was trying desperately hard to not seem surprised that he knew her name from two "future" kids, "Deondre Freeman,"

"It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Freeman,"

The night when on, food was served and conversation went on. Deondre was finding this Laura to be more and more facsinating as the night drew on. She was smart, beautiful and had such a serious personality... he kept trying to make her laugh, but nothing he said phased her. She was stone cold, and very polite. Plus, that english accent was sexier beyond compare.

"Well, I do know this one joke," She admitted bashfully, "It's rather silly, actually..."

"Let's hear it," Deondre urged, forgetting all about the strange kids he had met before.

"Okay, what's big, red and eats rocks?"

"Uh... Ronald Reagan?"

"A big red Rock EATER," She chuckled slightly, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. Deondre laughed regardless, not a full blown cackle, of course, but he did let out his own bit of a chuckle. He watched as her eyes widen and she pointed at him, "You were the smelly oaf from the elevator!"

"Uh...yeah," _Woah..._

"Now I remember!" She exclaimed, proud of herself, "Your face did seem familar,"

Deondre was feeling awkward. Okay, no big deal. So those kids... predicted two random coiensidences. No big deal. No big deal, right?

"Ladies and gentlemen," A voice called from over the loud speaker. Everyone turned to look at the dean standing on the stage, looking very proud, "Listen up, people, listen up. Now, your partners are all in this room. These are the people who you will rely on and they will rely on you. You don't keep any secrets from them. You trust them with every aspect of your life. Feeling brave?" The announcer cleared his throat and leaned in again, "All twos and ones. If you have a two or a one on your invitation to where you're supposed to sit... you are partners,"

_I'm two... So who's one?_

"Which one of you blokes is two?" Laura asked, looking at the young men at the table. None of them spoke. Deondre's jaw dropped and he tried to asess the situation.

"I... I am,"

She looked at him curiously, "You? but... I thought... Are you not C class?"

Deondre stood up and pushed in his chair, "Excuse me for a moment,"

The large man made his was to the C class students at the end of the room, making sure not to make too much noise seeing as the man was still saying who was paired with who. When Deondre finally made it to the C tables, he found the very table that was holding the very person he needed to speak with.

"Master Ikakou," He said darkly, "Why am I partnered with an A student?"

"It would be a crime, Freeman-san, for you to stay in my classes," The old man replied, "You have you've shown more ski-"

"Skill and talent than any other student you've ever trained?" Deondre cut him off. The old man looked shocked that the words he was just about to speak were stolen from his own mouth.

"Why...yes,"

"I... need to go..." Deondre told him, bowing respectively.

"Is everything alright, son?"

"Yeah... I just... need to find someone,"

_OoOoOOooOOooOoOo_

_eeeeeek. I WONDER who those strange boys were!_

_hm. i should update tonight but who knows! _


	2. Chapter 2

Deondre found the two boys in his dorm. One was sitting on his couch, the other was standing on the coffee table, both snapping their fingers on two game controllers, too enrapt in what they were doing to notice the man who came in. Deondre looked at them both, perplexed how they even got in there. He was just going to get dressed and go out looking for them. But... this made things much easier.

"Told you," The older one snipped rudely, leaning forward from his position on the couch.

Deondre looked at them and then set down his wallet on the table by the door. He gulped and flopped down in the chair facing the couch and stared at them intently. Both of them had their eyes narrowed, the younger one was grinning like a mad man, the other was focused and serious.

"Uh... okay, so... I guess... I believe you,"

"No shit Sherlock," The younger one snapped, "Even you not that dumb,"

"Hey!" Deondre exclaimed, "...Do I let you talk that way to me? Like... in the future,"

"Beats me," The corn rowed boy shrugged, "You dead,"

"Dead!?"

The older brother shut off the TV the remote, earning a loud, "Aye!" from his younger brother. The afro weilding boy turned his attention to his future father with an intense look in his eyes. Deondre shut his mouth and gulped. He was feeling quite uncomfortable all of a sudden. He had never seen the child show any emotion, where as the other brother would get chronically angry and would smirk from time to time. This older one always had that stone cold look on his face.

"So... uh... what are your names?" Deondre asked cautiously, "What are you guys like? What do you do for fun?"

"I'm Huey, he's Riley," The older brother introduced casually, standing up, "There's plenty of time for you to find out about us later in the future. We need to discuss how you're going to handle Lauren,"

"Handle Lauren? She's... she's my partner," Deondre seemed almost defeated, "I...can't... I mean... We're not allowed to date,"

"We know," Huey confessed, "You don't,"

"Say what?"

"Well... you don't date. In the course of the two years you know eachother before you get married, you go out only one date and that's after me and Riley have been born,"

"What?"

"Look, this isn't important," Huey shook his head, "We need to focus on getting her to fall for you,"

"Look, guys, I..."

"Shut up. You need our help," Riley snapped, jumping up, "First, we gotsta step up yo game,"

"Wha...oh No you didn't. Niggah, you can't take a step ABOVE this game," Deondre bragged, "I gotsit down to a science, you feel me?"

Before anybody could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Freeman?" It was Lauren. Both Huey and Riley jumped to find a place to hide. Riley tried under the bed, but it was too filthy so he got up and ran about the room. Huey grabbed him by the braids and shoved him into the closet.

"No! Not the closet!" Huey slammed a hand over his mouth and shut the door.

"Mr. Freeman? I know you're there,"

Deondre gulped and threw the door open, "H-Hey, Lauren. What brings you here?"

"You ran off before you could get your effects," She replied casually, letting herself in. She was still clad in her gown and was looking a little peeved. She eyed the small room and handed him a large pack of items.

"What's all this?"

"You're a sword master yes? Kung fu?"

"Uh.. I wouldn't...call me a master,"

"Nonsense," She brushed her hair off her shoulder, "They wouldn't peg you with me unless you were nothing short of the best. They give me the most important missions but are constantly concerned with my safety... only because I'm a woman,"

"Well, I can protect you just fine," He started in a slick, deep voice, moving in close to her.

_'moron...' _Huey grumbled silently inside the closet.

Lauren kept her lip pouted as she slammed a heel hard into his shoe. No, not on his shoe, that bitch went straight through his kicks and between his big toe and that other toe beside the big one. But in that same motion she spun totally around on that very heel and elbowed him in the gut, spun back around and kneed him in the chin as he toppled over from the elbow jab, thus releasing him from her show hold. Deondre's eyes widened and he suppressed a silent yelp. He stumbled back in pure amazement.

"Good luck with that, chap," she stated cooly, passing him as she made her way for the door.

Ah-Ah-Ah-Achoooo

"Riley, You idiot," Huey whispered harshly.

She snapped around and blinked, "Who else is here?"

Huey and Riley both slammed hands over the other's mouths, feeling quite fearful.

"Huh? N-no one," Deondre gasped, weezing and clucthing his still pained stomach, "Th-that was me,"

She didn't seem convinced, but she continued out the room, "I'll see you in two hours. We start training immediately,"

And with that, she was gone. Huey and Riley bolted out of the closet and ran over to him. Deondre gasped and wheezed again, feeling totally done.

"Laren's a feminist," Huey explained, "Still think you got this?"

Riley snickered, "Oh yah, you got GAME, Pops! Haha... you can't even get your future WIFE to fall fo ya,"

"Okay, fine," Deondre snapped, "Ya'll...can help. What do you remember about the first training session tonight?"

Riley looked at Huey who reached into his back pack sitting on the couch and pulled out a tiny, worn out journal. He flipped it open to where a small bookmark was and thumbed through a few other pages until he found the right page, his frown remaining.

"What's that?"

"Lauren's journal. I found it in the attic of our old house," Huey confessed, "...the one you and us lived in,"

"She has everything written down?"

"yep," Riley said, "She said it was cos yall was partners an' she didn't trust you,"

"Why?" Deondre seemed hurt.

"Well, you ARE hiding two little boys in your dorm," Huey shrugged, "Okay, here's what it says..."

OoOooOoOooooOoOOooO

Deondre arrived at the training yard not a minute late, but Lauren was already there, slamming into a punching bag. She had gotten out of her dress and was now in work out clothes. A sports bra and a pair of baggy sweat pants, her hair was up. She hopped around like a boxer, slamming swift punches to the bag. Sweat trickled down her collar bone and neck, her lips parted to control her breathing.

"Am I late?" He asked cautiously, feeling awkward to be gawking at her.

She glanced at him and her eyebrow popped in intrigue. He had traded his suit for a tight muscle shirt and his gi pants. He had his duffle bag over his shoulder and his crooked smile looking for a return. She gave him none, "No, I just wanted to warm up before you got here,"

"Oh," He smirked, "Whacha have in mind?"

"Spar match?" She offered, taking a gulp of her water bottle. Deondre looked her once over and bit his lip, "The only way you touch me is if you're throwing a punch, got it?"

"Got it,"

_"Play with her for a minute. She's faster than you are but you're way stronger. Her punches wont hurt, no matter what, but all of yours will leave a bruise. She won't show it so be careful cos you came close to hurting her. Just dodge her alot and keep her from punching __you__. She's a street fighter so the basic blocks will be easy to avoid her with..."_ Huey had said just moments before_._

Deondre wiped his nose with his thumb and got into a fighting stance. Lauren got on her toes, hopping around from foot to foot, her hands up, covering her chin. All of a sudden, she lunged forward, Deondre side stepped and her punch fell to the air. She spun like lightening and slammed a kick at his chest, which he caught and sent her spinning. She landed on one knee, brushed the few stray hairs that fell over her face and dove in again. She would have nailed him had he not did a one hand back spring away, she was in hot persuit, however.

He landed near the bo staff case and pulled out two, tossing one to her. She caught it in mid jump and fell to him. Deondre picked up his staff in time for her to land hers right on his. He shoved her off and she swung it like a bat at him, he jumped up and did another flip away.

"Ugh! Is all you do is play defense?" She complained, driving another blow to him, he blocked it again and she realed back. She then threw her whole body forward, lunging the stick to smack his face, but of course he blocked it with his own stick, pushing his face close to hers.

"Only when all my _playmates _are offense," He flirted. She pulled back and gave another swing, he swung his right back and the bos met, hers cracked and went flying. She gasped and looked at the man before her who twirled his expertly in his hand. She gulped and put her hands up only to see him toss his staff away, "Oops. Dropped it,"

She tsked and ran at him, he did another side step, pulling his hands behind his back. This started a new game. He kept his hands behind his back, despite her onslaught of punches, he dodged each one by a series of side steps and sways of his head and body. This, of course was making Lauren quite agitated. She threw three at his head which he just wiggled his way out of.

"Stop toying with me and just fight!" She barked.

"But I'm having fun," He pouted jokingly, shrugging but keeping his hands fast behind his back still.

Lauren grunted and lifted her knee up, there was no way he could block it without using his hands and it was already too late to try and deflect. She smirked a bit but before her knee could make contact with his groin she was halted by his hands that had, finally, seen a reason to reveal themselves. They held onto her knee, only two inches away from his crotch.

"Hey," He said seriously, staring her in the eye, "That aint cool... for real,"

"Hmph," She poked out her lip and popped her eyebrow in a very Huey like fashion she followed up by cutting a back flip, her knee and foot slamming into his face. Deondre hissed and grabbed his nose, stumbling back.

She landed on her hands and flipped twice more, landing about a yard away from him. Deondre spit some blood and smirked, "Not bad, bitch,"

Before he knew it, she was back at him, and punching wildly again, he did his fun doging thing again, only this time, he didn't degrade her by not using his hands. He used them to slap her punches away, only to have another fist come hurling at his face which he would push away again.

_"But after awhile, you need to... well... Put the moves on her..." Huey explained._

_"Whaddia mean...?" Deondre asked, pulling his shirt on and wiping on some deoderant._

_"Well... at one point when you grabbed her hand to block a punch, she had this crazy...fantasy... of you -ahem- grabbing her and shoving her against a wall,"_

_"Are...you fo real? Then what?" He turned around, blinking rapidly._

_"I don't know. That's is," Huey shrugged, closing the book up, "Just... be sexy I guess,"_

_"It aint the only nasty thing she wanted ya to do... there's a bunch later on," Riley seemed disgusted._

_"...Damn,"_

"Fight BACK!" She barked. Deondre smirked and grabbed her left fist with his left hand, he saw her eyes widen, but only for a second. She tossed her right hand across her arm, which Deondre also grabbed. So now she had her arms crossed over and was made an easy target. Deondre barreled forward and slammed her against the brick wall. he pushed her arms forward, they bent at the elbow and stayed crossed over her chest. He brought his face dangerously close to hers and smirked at her frazzled face She tried pushing him off, but when she tried, he just applied more of his weight, "What...what are you...d-doing...?"

"Just what you asked," He smirked devilishly, he was sure he saw a blush form on her face, just under her eyes. He brought his face even closer to hers, his eyes almost shut and his lips a mere half inch away from hers. She felt his hot breath on her face from his nose and she panted heavy. He could smell the mint in her breath smacking his nose. He licked his lips, his tongue barely grazing the tip of her lips and she exhaled deeply.

Finally, he let her go and pulled back. Lauren reacted slow and stumbled back, hitting the wall again.

"That was fun," He teased, "We should do this again... really,"

She was breathing hard as she watched him walk off, a bit pissed that she was so tired and he looked like he just took a stroll in the park, "I'll see you in class,"

"Bye,"

Deondre made his way back to his dorm, as soon as he made it out the spar building, Huey and Riley popped out of the bush by the window on the far side of the room.

"That was great!" Riley exclaimed, "Man! I aint kno you such a BEAST! You was like jumpin around...man! Yall niggas is CRAZY!"

"I think it worked," Huey mentioned, "She had the same face she had when y'all came back from your second honey moon,"

Deondre stopped in his tracks, a smirk on his lips, "Really? Wait... were you two watching from window?"

"Don't be stupid," Riley snapped, "We don't watch from the window. We was inside,"

"How'd you get... never mind,"

OoOoOOooOOoOOooOO

_Deondre's learning not to underestimate his sons abilities and Lauren's..._

_well... Lauren's more of a horn dog than she seems, obviously_

_wow... long fight. im tired now. hope its okay. XD _


	3. Chapter 3

I don't NORMALLY do this but since i REALLY am putting ALOT of effort into this fic... i felt REALLY happy to recieve some feedback on it

AND U KNOW THIS- yes. a big red rock eater XD. sad thing is, it REALLY is a joke my friend told me.. but he's one of those guys who makes ANY joke funny.and i for REAL laughed.

Thanks! I didnt want them to be carbon copies tho, which is why Deondre is a fun lover like Riley but isnt gangsta and why Laura is so serious but not a die hard revolutionary like Huey.

ShortCakezz- i updated as soon as i could! and i dunno if "cupid" is the right word XD idk what IS tho so... until then they can be cupids...rofl...

oOooOooOooOoOOooOooOo

"Man! This aint nevah gon' work!" Complained a very worried Riley as he tossed his brother an empty soup can from the counter. Huey caught it and inspected it carefully.

"And what would you rather do, Riley?" Huey asked him curiously, "Just give up?"

"Alls I'm sayin is this is how we fucked up the first time, member?" Riley asked, pointing to his head to make a point, "In case you fo'got- THIS is why we doin' all this shit again,"

"I know, I know," Huey was getting annoyed, "But this will fix it,"

"An if it don't?"

"Well... It's better than not tryin'," Huey pointed out, "You got any better ideas?"

"Man... she could kill us, though,"

"She's hurt, remember?" Huey asked, walking over to him and pulling the ski mask over his brother's face, "She can't catch you and Deondre will keep her from shooting. And if she does shoot you, I'll just go back and stop it,"

Tonight was the night of Deondre and Laura's first real mission together. According to the journal, Laura got cocky and ended up really hurting her ankle but since she's who she is, she was able to hide it from Deondre for...well... forever. The wound actually wound up being the cause of her death, which is why things got so messed up in the first place when Huey and Riley first came back to the past. But, we'll get to all that in a much more dramatic time.

Before Riley could reply, there was a jingling of keys at the door.

"Shit. They back,"

Huey flipped the light switch off and tucked himself behind the plant beside the door while Riley dashed into the bathroom, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible. The door flew open and Laura's voice was heard clear as day. Huey saw her make a pass at the light switch.

"Sure you can have a spot of wat-" She was cut off by her foot falling on a peculiar object that sent her rolling backwards and falling hard on Deondre's chest. He caught her, chuckling a bit at her expense.

"First day with the feet?"

"I...I Just tripped," She excused herself, she tried to push off of him but found it hurt. She whinced and hopped up on her good leg, trying to hide that she wasn't putting any pressure on the one that had been damaged.

To anyone who didn't already know this is what she was doing, would have fallen for her masquerade.

But Deondre, as we all know, was one step ahead of her. Almost literally.

"You're hurt..." He cocked his eyebrow and she pulled some hair from behind her ear.

"No I'm not,"

He gave her a disbelieving look, glaring deep into her eyes- searching for some hint of untruth. Amazing. She had the best poker face he had ever seen. At that moment he made a mental note to take her to vegas with him after they were married...hehe. Well, before she could call him on his silence and awkward stares, he hoisted her up.

"What are you- OI! Put me down!"

He had one arm tucked under her knees and the other one under back, carrying her bridal style. She started kicking and yelping up such a storm, it made a smile come to his lips.

"Put me down this very instant! You hear me!? This very _instant_!" She was fisty, he'd give her that, but it was like a kitten trying to man handle an elephant just decided to pick it up. It was just too cute to be annoyed with. One thing he noticed when she got angry was that her face would get almost red.

But hey, she didn't pull a gun on him, yet. But she hadn't stopped complaining, not even to take a breath.

He plopped down on her couch, having her sit beside him but her legs resting on his lap. She continued to kick and rant, but he kept her in place. He couldn't get her pants leg rolled up to see the wound, though.

"I swear if you don't release me this bloomin' instant I'm going to-" she stopped when she saw him turn his face verrrry slowly to her.

His eyes were hard and stern, narrowed at the center. His usual smile was curled into a forced frown. His whole face looked angular and tense, every muscle working.

"Get still," He said in a voice that made a chill run down her spine. He said in in a tone she never heard him use before. It was heavy but it didn't show a trace of annoyance... more like deep concern and dead seriousness. It was strange... she didn't process what he said, really, but it did render her immobile. She just stared up at him with big green eyes and a blush forming over her nose, "Now, let's see,"

_"It was always the only way to get her to stop yellin' atcha. Make your serious face and use your man voice. She never could say no to that- even when we were littler," _

The blush deepened when she felt his hand on her foot. He pulled off her combat boots and socks. She gulped, she wasn't ticklish by nature, at all, but... the simple gesture was making her sweat a bit. He rolled up her pants leg, his eyes locking with hers, making her lip tremble a bit.

_Damn it Laura! Get it together! _She inwardly told herself, her eyes hardening to match his gaze, even though his was just wide and innocent.

His eyes lowered to look at her ankle. He hissed when he saw it.

"Ouch," He muttered, tsking a bit as he shook his head, "This is bad, Laura,"

"Not really," she lied, "It hardly hurts,"

"Right," He chuckled, reaching into his back pack to take out some bandages, ointment and gauze, "You know... The dean said you can't lie to your partner,"

"I'm not lying!"

"Just like you weren't lying about getting hurt?"

He had her there, she opened her mouth to speak but shut it tight and pierced her lips hard. She waited a moment until she noticed him squeeze some of the antibiotic stuff into his large hands, "What are you doing?"

"It's really late. You need your sleep," He told her simply, "We'll see a doctor tomorrow but tonight this needs some attention,"

"It's fine," She snapped, trying to yank her foot back, but was haulted by a strong hand falling on her upper shin.

"It's not. Now stop being such a brat and lemmie take care of this,"

Laura knew he was right, but hated being manhandled. She just couldn't stand it when a man forced her into something. Hell, she hated it when men were TALLER than her... which is why she hated being around him so much. He towered atleast two or three...hell...maybe even four feet over her own head, and she wasn't THAT short for a woman her age, either.

"Ow!" She hollered, whincing and grabbing her knee, afraid to get any closer to her ankle than that.

"I'm sorry," He admitted, "Rough hands,"

"It's... alright,"

She watched as he finished up, wrapping the last bit about her wound and smiling at her, "Atleast it wont get infected now,"

She nodded and watched him for a moment, it took Deondre by surprise, actually. For the first time, she was staring at him without some peeved off look on her face. Her eyes were glazed over with tiredness and curiosity all mingled together.

"I... should go," He confessed, moving to push her legs off but she placed her hand atop his, making his hand stay where it was on her expose shin.

"You could stay," She told him, "For awhile longer..."

"You..." Hot damn! Those kids weren't playing!

"You could stay... for the night, too,"

Deondre felt his heart in his chest start doing summersaults in his throat. Woah... waitaminute... knowing what he did now, do they only get married because she gets knocked up? How terrible would that be? Especially this soon in their careers...

but... but didn't Huey say they didn't get married for another two years? What happened? Was this supposed to work this way?

And were the boys still in the room? How sick would that be?

Two feather soft lips fell gently on his own and all thoughts of the future and the two boys were soon out the window. She felt... felt so good. He leaned forward, letting her kiss him further. His mind nearly exploded, however, when her hand reached up to touch his cheek in the same motion that he leaned in more so he was about to lay on top of her, minding her banged up ankle.

That's when it all ended. Because as soon as he had her all cozied up and under him, the bathroom door was thrown open and the two agents looked up to see a short little robber with a mask over his face and a large bag under his arm.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed and made a dash for the window. He threw it open and jumped out, landing in the tree and climbing down.

"What the fuck!?" Laura shouted, she pushed Deondre off her and jumped up to reach for her gun that had fallen when she tripped, but she forgot about her ankle and wailed loudly in pain.

All of a sudden another one jumped up from behind the tree and threw the front door open and ran off. Laura made it to her gun and got out the door.

"Stop!" she shouted, firing once. The "robber" ducked but kept running, she fired two more times before Deondre grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"Woah, cowgirl! Those... looked like kids,"

"Don't be stupid, Freeman! There's no way children could have made it inside the agency!" She barked, "Damn! They could be super spy midgets or... or cyborgs or even-"

"Just two really clever kids who were looking for a rush," Deondre countered, "Look, it's way too late for anything right now. We both had a really long night so I'm just gonna go back to my place. I'll... take a raincheck on that sleep over, though,"

She smiled sheepishly and blushed a bit, making Deondre laugh.

"I don't believe it! Joan of Arc cracked a smile," he exclaimed teasingly.

"Watch it, Freeman," She warned, punching him in the arm, "Just cos my ankle's busted don't mean I still can't use my trigger hand,"

Suddenly, she was pulled into a strong hold, his nose nestling next to hers and his forehead setting atop hers, "That's what I'm hoping for," He said, making his point obvious with two sharp movements of his eyebrows.

"Stop!" she told him, pushing him on the chest with both her hands and tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'll... see you at training tomorrow... crack of dawn,"

A sudden chaste kiss was placed on her cheek, "Can't wait," He said, his mouth still on her tender skin so his hot breath sent more shivers up her spine.

And with that, he spun on his heel and headed to his own apartment, feeling quite un-well. Worst feeling ever is when a lay goes bad... fuck.

_I guess they had their reasons... but man does that suck_ He thought deeply, trying to get home a bit faster. He would later come to wish that he had paid better attention because he had jumped in the elevator and didn't notice Laura wobbling over down the hall, where that "thief" had gone.

Taking out a cotton swab she dabbed it into the small puddle of red liquid sitting on the nice carpet and walked back into her room, snagging her phone from the wall and dialing the number she had in memory. She waited for it and placed the phone against her ear as she waited for the rings to stop.

"Hello?"

"Marcy?"

"Laura? Do you know what time it is?"

"Afraid so." Laura admitted, "I have some blood for you to examine, you still run the data base of human files, right?"

"Yep. Every single person who's legally born in the US is in here, you got a crook?"

"Maybe," She dropped the q-tip dipped in the blood into a sandwich bag.

OoOOooOOoOOOoOOoo

"Hey boys! I think the plan is really worki-Oh My God! Huey!" Were Deondre's exact words as he walked into his apartment. Riely was knealing before a hardbreathing Huey who was sitting on the couch, his hand covering his shoulder, blood pooling from the cracks of his fingers, "Huey...! What happened?"

"She's... good," Huey hissed in pain.

Deondre dropped to his knees by him, looking at the hand covered wound carefully.

"Man! I told you it was a bad plan!"

"Look, they didn't have sex so that's all that matters!" Huey barked, "Or did you ENJOY having the world get destroyed?"

"All I know is we shoulda-!"

"Woah! Time out!" Deondre cleared the air, pushing both Riley and Huey back, afraid they'd start clobbering each other, "Okay, Riley, you back up, Huey, we need to clean this,"

Huey grimaced as he peeled his hand away from his shoulder, he had never been shot before, and this from his own mother. Deondre hissed and examined the cut from under the shirt sleeve- it had been torn and not pierced. He pulled the sleeve up carefully, so not to hurt the boy, but when he saw the damage, a small smile of relief fell on his face.

"Phew... Looks like it just grazed the skin a bit,"

"It hurts like hell,"

"well sure it does, you just got shot, stupid,"

Riley snickered.

"Shut up. You just mad cos I got shot before you," Huey pointed out. He watched as his brother's eyes widened in shock.

"aw man! You right! Man! That aint even fair!"

Deondre laughed a bit as Riley went around complaining and Huey taunted him, it was enough to keep the boy off the pain, obviously. The man took care of Huey, cleaning and wrapping up the wound.

"Good news is you won't need stitches- it's not that deep," Deondre informed him, "But you're gonna hafta calm down a bit no more running away from your future mother when she's sex deprived,"

"This is funny to you?" Huey asked him darkly, holding his newly bandaged arm, "All of this? This is all... just a joke?"

"No. I just... I was just trying to... ya know... lighten up,"

Huey rolled his eyes and looked off into the distance, disgusted by how his father could behave in light of the situation.

"Look, why don't we watch a movie, huh?" He offered, going over to the large case beside the TV, "I got... back to the future?"

"That's weak, nigga," Riley pouted, "You got scar face?"

"Yeah. Wanna watch it?"

"Yeah yeah!"

The three Freemans settled down on the couch, Deondre settling between them. He popped them popcorn, one bowl for him with tons of butter, and one for Riley, and one without any butter but light salt for Huey. Riley was sitting right next to Deondre, they would have been shoulder to shoulder if Deondre hadn't been so beastly taller than he was. But Huey had positioned himself on the edge, his back nearly facing his future father and both his arms resting on the one arm rest, his cheek propped up on one of his hands.

During the flick, however, Huey soon found himself just wanting a better view of the movie. This caused him to be sitting equal distance that Riley was to their future father.

And by the time the movie was over all three were dead asleep. Huey some how managed to be leaning against Deondre's knee, his arm propped up along side it. Riley nearly covered Deondre's other knee, both of his arms draped over, his head using them as a pillow.

Deondre woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, but not due to any problem, he was a chronic insomniac. But he grew very interested in the dozing boys on his knees.

He sighed and looked down at them. Hm. They were pretty cute when they weren't "saving the world". He smiled and ran his hand over Huey's head, something surprising him all of a sudden. The ten year old's eye brows weren't narrowed in an angry or frustrated fashion, for the first time. He looked... just like Laura.

"Damn... y'all really ARE our kids, huh?" He whispered.

Wait. What were the boys fighting about earlier? Something about keeping him and Laura from having sex or less the world be destroyed? How did THAT make any sense? There was so much he had no clue about...

The young man sighed, stroking Huey's large afro, a bit jealous of it's size. Huey stirred, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Mmmm...Dad...?"

Deondre's eyes widened, it was the first time Huey had addressed him as anything but Deondre.

"Y-yeah," It felt weird responding to that.

"...Hey..."

"Hey," Deondre smiled, "Uh... Huey, can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm," The still mostly asleep ten year old replied, nodding his head.

"Why did you have to keep your mom and me from...well... having sex?"

"Because she would have gotten pregnant..." Was Huey's shocking answer.

"With who?" Deondre was very puzzled, "You?"

"Uh-uh," Huey's head shook and he yawned, "With Tammy,"

"Tammy?"

"Me and Riley..." He paused to yawn, "Me and Riley went back in time to make sure you found out about Mom getting hurt today... so you could make sure it didn't get infected... so she wouldn't die after we were born,"

"O...kay,"

"But you two... got together too soon... and you made Tammy..." Huey was drifting more, almost not being able to be understood, "We... weren't supposed...to have a sister... she... she's _evil_...Which is why you can't sleep with her... until...later,"

"Evil? Evil how?"

Deondre's only response was the heavy, steady breathing from the small boy. He figured he shouldn't be keeping him up, anyway. Poor kid got shot by his own Momma. Deondre looked at Huey and then at Riley and then he sighed. He was totally stuck there. He didn't want to wake the kids... and secretly... he liked where he was.

But one thing bugged him...

Why wasn't he there... after Laura died?

And what happened to his own children... that made them so broken?

OoOooOooOooOoOOooOooOo

_WOO! doozey of a chapterrrrr_

_hope yall are having fun. -_


	4. Chapter 4

_Only ONE review? Man. i though you guys would LIKE this one... i feel like i let u all down. :( but IIIIIII like it so IIIIII'M finishing it!_

_Lil-Dutchezz__- hehe im updating! And yeah... confusion lies ahead. But you'll find out why Deondre wasn't there sooooon enough (not in this chap tho)_

_OKAY!_

_How them Freeman boys gon' get outta THIS one!?_

_OoOOoOOooOOOoOOOoo_

Deondre woke up to the sound of someone beating on his door, stirring, he yawned and noticed the two boys were still fast asleep on his lap.

"Freeman!"

_Fuck_! Laura!

Deondre jumped up, no time to wake the boys. He grabbed the comforter off the bed and tossed it over the couch which he then covered with pillows upon pillows.

"Freeman!"

Straightening his shirt, he wobbled to the door and pulled it back, Laura was looking serious as usual, her arms folded over her chest. He watched as her eyes went downcast to his nether regions when he realized...

...he was still in his boxer shorts.

"Uh... S'cuze me," He nearly shut the door,but she stopped him with her hand.

"No time for that," She urged, letting herself in, "We have urgent business to attend to immediately. I'm just going to run it by you and..." She stopped when she noticed the three bowls of half eaten popcorn spralled around the room. Her eyes then turned attention to the very lumpy couch, "...and meet you in the... science lab,"

"Sure thing," Deondre said quickly.

"What is all this?"

"Oh... I uh... couldn't sleep...so I crashed on the couch to watch Scar Face,"

She looked at him with an untrusting stare that soon turned into one of her mind numbing frowns. Deondre grinned and pulled his hand over the back of his head to laugh nervously. He watched her as she scanned the area, walking around curiously until she came across something that made her lose interest in the nervous man behind her.

"What the-?" A voice from under the blanket muttered, Deondre felt his stomach grow ill when he saw the small lumps start wiggling about. Before Laura could turn her head to look at him, Deondre jumped and landed hard on the couch, causing loud moans to escape the boys hidden undeneith, which he masked by using extremely loud coughing.

"S-sorry, Laura-hack-hack! I didn't take my uh.. allergy medicine HACK HACK yet and uh... ya know HACK WHEEZE HACK!"

The boys obvioulsy took the hint and shut up and remained still.

"Is this yours?" She asked curiously, holding up a tiny green and black back pack. The one Huey always kept the journal in.

"Uh... no," He admitted, standing up, figuring the boys would stay still, "That's my uh... nephew's... I was visiting my sister a few weeks ago on leave... and I picked her kid up from school. He left the darn thing in my car...hehe.. but I've been puttin' off sending it back,"

Laura looked down at the bag and then at him. She shrugged and dropped it casually, "Terrible. Poor boy probably didn't have any homework,"

"Yeah... but he's in elementary so it don't matter all that much, anyway,"

"I'm not even going to point out all the things wrong with that," Laura scoffed, rubbing the edges of her eyes in amazement, "I'll see you in the lab as soon as you get dressed,"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Blood test came back," She shrugged, "I figured this is our new case now,"

"Right. Gotcha, sure thing," He said, walking her to the door. He said his quick goodbyes and let her out. It wasn't until then that he really thought about what she said. Blood test? What blood test?

Huey and Riley jumped up from under the cover, both gasping for air. Pillows and popcorn bowls went flying and the boys looked at the large, puzzled man with annoyance.

"The hell's wrong witchu!? You got ANY idea how HEAVY your self is!?" Riley shouted, "Jesus!"

"I'm sorry guys, you okay?"

"Just fine... save the bone damage," Huey whinced, "What was she talking about? Y'all get a new assignment?"

"Not that I know of," Deondre shrugged, "But... Laura's been one step ahead of me this whole time, so... I'm not that surprised,"

"We'll trail you," Huey informed him, "I don't remember this in the journal... but I'll check again,"

OoOOooOOoOOoO

"Ah, Freeman, good to see you... and wearing pants," Laura teased, but her face read the same seriousness she always wore.

"Yeah..." Deondre grinned nervously, "So... what's this about?"

"Marcy?" Laura said, turning to the young woman in the lab coat in the chair beside them.

Marcy Higgins was a mousey girl with curly blonde hair that she kept in a bun behind her head. Glasses and big ears were features that people noticed instantly. She and Laura were friends from their firing squad sessions- Marcy quite after a few sessions.

"Okay... you two are gonna flip when you hear this..." Marcy said, taking her glasses off and tossing the small file towards them, "That blood sample from the tiny thief accomplice... it doesn't match with ANY legal born citizen in the US,"

Deondre's blood ran cold.

Meanwhile, Huey and Riley, who were located in the vent above the room exchanged panic looks. Riley looked at Huey's bandage and bit his lip. Huey replied to his look by shaking his head and shrugging.

"We...fucked up didn't we?" Riley whisper, almost totally unable to hear himself.

"I... think so,"

"So he's an illegal immigrant?"

"No... he's american," Marcy shrugged, "His blood reads that much. His parents are both mixed components of several different "black" nationalities,"

"So?"

"So, his gentic buildup is uncommon in any human being who isn't american. He's specifically- Cajun French, Nigerian, South African, English and _Native American_,"

"English? From England you mean?"

"That's right," Marcy replied, showing the chart, "Judging by his make up, I'd say... one of his parents was half,"

Laura stared at the documentation very carefully, her lip poking a bit.

"Well, maybe he was born illegally?" Deondre offered, trying to seem helpful and not so suspicious, knowing full and well why there were no CURRENT files of Huey Freeman, "Dumpster baby?"

"Highly doubtful..." Marcy sighed, sliding her glasses back on, "He would have had to have been found by now... no way a baby survived without someone helping it,"

"A secret identity. Perhaps he has an alias or two?" Laura offered again, "He's probably a top agent. The governement probably is blocking all records of him,"

"Even more doubtful,"

"How so?"

"Another thing we discovered looking at his blood," She started, leaning against her desk, "He's ten,"

"Ten what?"

"Years old,"

The news hit home. Laura's mouth dropped open and Deondre did his best at a surprised look. Huey and Riley started getting a bit nervous from their hide out, trying to keep from breathing too hard. This was serious stuff, after all.

OoOOoOOooOOooO

"I swear! How much of the tax payers dollars go into those stupid machines!?" Laura nearly screamed after returning to Deondre's apartment, "I mean... How the hell!?"

"Hehe... it's crazy," Deondre shrugged, "Some times... computers mess up, ya know?"

"A ten year old? A freaking TEN year old? It's... laughable," Laura nearly moaned, flopping down on the couch. Deondre chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets, "and how can he not exist!? We saw him!"

"Want some... tea or something?"

"You have tea?" She asked, "Earle grey, please."

"Uh... Green?"

"Whatever," She waved him off, holding her forehead in her hand. This was hard for Laura. She hated losing, but with a faulty blood reading there was nothing she could do from here. Deondre was now in the kitchen aread, boiling up the water, "I'm such a failure..."

"You?" Deondre scoffed, "Don't be stupid. You're the best here,"

"And I can't even catch a midget,"

He took a seat beside her, handing her a mug of tea (he makes it fast!) he had one for himself, only his was a large pint size and hers was a normal coffee mug.

"You like your tea?"

"Yeah," Deondre chuckled slightly, "Laura... I have... an idea,"

"Yes?" She said excitedly, obviously thinking it had something to do with new case.

"You and I have the night off since last night went so well in Berlin," He explained, "Whaddia say we skip manditory training and...go do something fun,"

"Fun?" She repeated, "What do you mean by... _fun_?"

"We could do anything," He shrugged, "There's a cool Jackie Chan movie out..."

"Dating is prohibited- especially between partners,"

"it's cool," Deondre put up his hands defensively, "But... can't we hang out? Like... as friends? Not our faults we're both two very attractive members of the opposite sex,"

Laura rolled her eyes, but hid her blush behind her frown, "I... suppose,"

"Party!" Deondre smiled, "I'm gonna show you the best not-date of your whole life! You wont even realize that we aint together,"

Laura broke down and smiled a bit. Deondre was certainly a cutey, the way he got so excited about things made the hulking barbarian seem like a child, "That sounds like fun," she spoke as she stood up, "I'm going home to rest. I'll come back... at what do you think? Seven?"

"Sounds perfect," Deondre grinned. Suddenly, a sharp whistle was heard and Deondre jumped, "I left some water boiling!" the kettle sounded like it was about to explode.

"I'll just let myself out," Laura told him, making her way to the door.

Huey and Riley tumbled out of the vent once they heard the door slam. They, obviously, miscalculated how high up they were and went crashing to the ground, Huey landing on his arm and wailing out in pain.

"Hey boys," Deondre sighed, "Pretty crazy stuff, right?"

"Man! This gives me a whole new way to do ma thang!" Riley started, jumping around, "I can do whatever I wanted an' can't get in trouble cos I don't exist!"

"You'e just now realizing that, Stupid?"

"They HAD you! They had your blood sample- and the top minds couldn't even peg it on ya! This is great!"

"Not really," Deondre put in, giving up on his kettle, "Laura's really suspicious now, we're gonna hafta be careful. No more tagging along. For awhile, you two stay put in here,"

Huey and Riley didn't seem happy with the idea, but figured it really was for the best.

_OoOOooOOoOOooOO_

_AhhhH!! Huey and Riley gonna be stuck inside all night! _

_I'd say I have about three... four or five (tops) chapters left. _


	5. Chapter 5

AND U KNOW THIS- yes they can. We're gettin' there. :) glad ur liking it.

OoOOooOooOOo

Deondre chowed down on his (second) burger while a very puzzled Laura just stared at her (only). The two had just gotten back from the film and Deondre had convinced her to go to his favorite burger joint, Laura... had never seen such a large...well... she wasn't sure what to call it.

"You've never had a burger before? You're kidding!" Deondre laughed, "You gotta try this,"

"I'm... not so sure..." She started, "I mean... it has some vegetables on it... but is this meat processed?"

"Just eat it," Deondre smirked, "Besides, that little body could use some... meat,"

"Well, I never-!" She started, getting that crazy feminist look in her eyes, "What sort of a chauvonistic thing is that to say to-"

When her mouth was opened, Deondre shoved two french fries into her mouth. She stopped short and coughed slightly. She pouted at him but was forced to chew, her eye whinced and her lips curled back in disgust.

"Good?"

"I can feel my organs gasping for nourishment as we speak,"

Deondre watched in amazement as the young woman seperated the meat from her burger, the cheese and all of the mustard, ketchup, mayo and pickles. All she had left were two buns, some letuce, onions and a tomato. She then, shockingly, took a bite.

"Are you for real with that?"

"Eating correctly can lengthen your life up to twenty years," She informed him delicately.

"So? We all dyin. Whatsit matter when or how for that matter?" Deondre asked, taking another large bite from his own food.

"That's not the point," She started, but was interupted by her phone ringing. She sighed, rolling her eyes and answering it, the phone flipping up to cup her ear as she brushed her hair back, "Laura King,"

Deondre watched as her face went from stoic to shocked.

"Yes, of course. We'll be down right away," She hung up and gave him an excited, but still not happy, stare, "It was Marcy. She says something came through with the blood sample,"

That's when Deondre suddenly felt very, very uneasy.

oOoOOooOOOoOOooO

"Ah, you're here," Marcy said, a bit too coldly, "You two may wanna sit down..."

"What is it?" Laura asked casually, "Did a name pull up on the agent?"

"The agent is ten, Laura," Marcy was getting annoyed, "And... yes. Two names, actually. We decided to see if he had any relatives... and a few... disturbing things came up,"

Deondre was getting sick again, waiting for the train wreck to make it's hit. Marcy tapped a few buttons on the computer and waited for something to happen. Seconds felt like hours and after what seemed like a life time of waiting, a screen pulled up.

"You found his parents?" Laura seemed impressed, "Are they legal citizens? Can they tell us where to find him?"

"You tell me,"

Two pictures pulled up. One of Laura King and the other of Deondre Freeman.

"Because according to this- he shares your _exact_ genetic make up,"

"That's impossible," Laura scoffed in annoyance.

"Then what you gave me was a sample of you and Deondre's blood mixed together that just so happened to be sitting around in the same place this stranger got shot,"

"Well it's possible that my blood could have gotten mixed in," Laura said curiously, "I hurt my ankle and it was bleeding,"

Everyone turned to Deondre who paniced, "Uh... my... uh, _nose_. Yeah! My nose started bleeding after I left her dorm,"

"You were in her dorm last night?" Marcy seemed shocked.

"It's not what you think!" Laura exclaimed, "He was just wrapping up my hurt ankle- that's it. Now, is it possible that-"

"No! It's not possible for that to happen," Marcy complained, "This is another person with his OWN DNA. Unless you BOTH have secret twins who got in on and had a baby ten years ago- this is your child,"

"I don't have a kid," Deondre pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Marcy questioned, her eye raising.

"I know _I_ am!" Laura exclaimed, "I've never had a kid. I think I would know that,"

There was a shuffle from the vent, Deondre heard it but was sure no one else would. But he should have known that if HE could hear it, Laura was already shooting. She spun her pistol out of her holister and fired three shots. The vent latch opened and out fell an afro weilding boy with big brown eyes.

"That's him!" Laura exclaimed.

Huey's eyes grew large when his mother aimed her gun at him. He watched, almost in slow motion, as her finger itched slowly on the trigger. But suddenly, Deondre grabbed her by the waist, sending her arms up, the gun firing in the air. Huey took this moment to speed off.

"What did you do that for!?"

"He's just a kid!"

"He _isn't _a kid! And These are stun bullets, you _moron_!"

"Oh..."

"C'mon! After him!" Laura shouted, taking off. Deondre followed, calling after her.

"Laura! Wait! You shouldn't run on your hurt ankle! Laura!"

The chase ran out from when Huey jumped out of the lab doors, weeving his way through the hall, but shockingly, his mother was up on all of his tricks. He would make a sharp turn when she was still making the one behind him, and she'd be still right behind him. There was no way to shake her. And she was firing.

"I said stop!"

Huey looked over his shoulder, looking at the woman chasing him. He gulped and bit forward, but when he turned his head to see what was ahead of him, he saw Riley walking out of a room ahead, his hands full of money.

"MOVE!" Huey shouted, but it was too late, he ran right into him and the two boys collided and met on the linollium floor, money and books from Huey's bag going everywhere. The two were too tangled to get up fast enough, Laura was there. She grabbed Huey by the hair and Huey yelped.

"Let go!" Riley told her, taking out his own "gun" and firing it once. The pellet collided with Laura's forehead. She wailed and fell back, releasing Huey in shock and the two boys took off, bolting out the building.

Laura rubbed her forehead just as Deondre caught up.

"Amazing..." Laura breathed, "I'm... alive,"

Deondre snickered, picking up a green pellet that had flown from the airsoft gun and held it out for her to see. He chuckled, recognizing the item from Riley's favorite fake gun.

"These things usually aren't too fatal,"

"A... B-B gun?" she seemed shocked, taking the pellet in her hand and staring intently at it, "What... secret agent uses a fake gun?"

"One that's eight?"

"Eight?" She repeated, "How do you know how old he is?"

"What?" Deondre asked, helping her up, "Marcy said the one you shot was ten. I just assumed the smaller one was eight?"

"How did you know they were both here? You only saw the first one. And how do you know which one shot me?," Laura cocked her brow at him curiously, "You're not... witholding are you?"

"Wh-what? Nah!," Deondre shrugged, "I just assumed they'd, ya know, be together. I mean... well... and the other didn't have a weapon on him,"

There was an awkward silence as Laura stared him down. Deondre hid back his nervousness, fearing she'd be able to read him like a book.

"...Right," she said slowly.

"Look, I gotta get back. I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow for training?"

"Sure," Laura allowed. She watched as the large man left the building. Once he was out of sight, she lifted her cell and dialed a few numbers. It rang twice and she spoke to the reciever, "Master Ikakkou? Laura King. I need... a favor if you would be so kind... yes... No, it's just that I'd like to do something _nice _for my favorite partner. Yes. Thank you,"

OoOOooOooOOoOO

The door turned, Huey and Riley hopped up off the couch and went towards it, about to demand answers from Deondre, and to listen to him fuss at them for not obeying him and staying in the dorm all night. But he'd understand, they figured.

But when the door pulled all the way open, instead of seeing a hulking mass of manliness, the boys came eye to eye with the slim and curvacious Laura, who was looking peeved, but surprisingly, not nearly as shocked to see them as they were to see her.

"Woah!" Huey exclaimed, stepping back.

"Shake the SPLIZZOUT!" Riley shouted, even though Huey had no idea what he said, he knew that it meant to high tail it out of there. They both turned to run off, but they didn't get anywhere since they were both grabbed and pulled back.

The boys soon found themselves tied up and sitting on the couch back to back but each with their own rope so they couldn't ease their way out together. Laura was sitting in the chair across from them, a gun in her lap.

"Toldya!" Riley snapped at his brother, shoving his weight to him.

"Where's Deondre?" Huey wanted to know, turning his attention to Laura.

"He got side tracked on his way up here," Laura shrugged, "But luckily he'll be here soon. We can discuss what we both want to know when he gets here,"

Almost as if on cue, the door jiggled and in walked a very laughable Deondre, "Sorry I'm late, Guys, but my old teacher wanted to meet for tea and he had a-" He stopped short when he saw the display before him. "uh...I mean... What are YOU two doing here?!"

"Funny, Freeman," Laura started, "But being cute won't help you out of this situation. I want to know just what is going on here,"

The Freemans exchanged looks, all unsure if they should speak. It all ended up with Deondre and Riley looking at Huey, expecting he, if any of them, should explain, since he understood what was going on more than any of them. Huey breathed heavily and looked at his mother's piercing green eyes.

"You get happier..." He told her honestly, it was the only thing he could think of, "You're not so... angry in the future. And you... you laugh a lot more,"

"...What?"

"My name is Huey, and this is my brother Riley,"

"Sup,"

"And we... well... we're..." Huey sighed, feeling a large weight falling down heavier on his chest the longer he dragged this on, "We're your... future... kids,"

"Areyou for real?" She spat, "Do you think I'm not being serious here?"

"It's true. Me and my brother came here to prevent you from getting an infection in your ankle that would later spread and end up making you so sick you... die before I turn eight, and Riley turn six," Huey explained, "The only way was to get to Deondre first, we knew he'd believe us and he'd be easier to help,"

"Okay," she started, standing up, "Even if all of this halabaloo was true... You saved my ankle. So why go crazy afterwards and make me shoot at you?"

Riley and Huey exchanged looks, both feeling quite awkward.

"We fucked up," Riley admitted, "We did it bafo... but... y'all... had... anotha kid. One that wasn't s'posed ta be born an' in tha future, she get's crazy an destroys the world!"

"Oh please," she smacked, picking up her gun.

"It's true!" Huey exclaimed, "You really have to believe us,"

"Yeah! Think how silly you gon' feel when ya have us in the future an' an' we just vanish fo'ever when we go back in time?" Riley exclaimed, "You killin' ya kids!"

"You don't buy this, do you?" Laura asked Deondre who seemed very quiet up until now. He rubbed the back of his neck and pouted his lip.

"Well... yeah,"

"You're kidding,"

Deondre sighed, walking to the back pack Huey had tossed on the couch. He pulled out the journal and passed it Laura, who caught it with ease. She popped up her brow, "You stole my log?"

"No. It's the one the boys found in their mother's box in the attic," Deondre explained, "If you don't believe me... open it to tomorrow's entry,"

Laura threw the book open, and sure enough, there were pages and pages, in her own hand writing, that she knew hadn't happened yet.

"Don't read them!" Huey blurted out, "You could alter the fabric of... ya know what? Never mind. We fucked it up too much already,"

Laura snapped the book shut, tears welling in her eyes, "You're all bloomin' daft,"

"Laura, his blood matches ours. He's not in the record books- at _all_! They've told me everything that will happen and it's happened," Deondre reasoned, stepping closer to her, "It's crazy. I know... but... this is what's supposed to happen. They're our kids,"

"Enough!" She barked, her hands covering her ears, "I don't want to hear any more of this.. this _rubbish_! It's all... all too impossible, I won't hear another word of this,"

"Laura..." Deondre started, moving towards her and letting his hand fall on her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, clutching the journal and storming out of the dorm.

The silence that left with her was almost ridiculous. No one knew what to say. Riley wiggled, trying to get free, Deondre noticed and made his way over, untying him carefully.

"Back fire..."

"But we aint disappearin..." Riley noticed, shrugging off the now loose ropes,"so..."

Huey stood up after being freed. He pulled at his hurt arm and inhaled deeply, "I'm... gonna go out for a bit," He headed for the door and put his hand on the knob, the smooth cool texture making his sweaty palm feel like ice, "I think... I need to fix this,"

OoOOooOOoOOOoOo

Huey found his future mother sitting on a hill on the far side of town, under the comforting shade of a tree. She was sitting indian style with the book spralled out on her lap. The moon was the only light for miles and she was so enrapt in what she was staring at, she didn't notice him until he was ten feet away- something she never did.

She flinched up, her gun ready. Huey didn't even blink, his hands stuffed casually into his pockets.

"How'd you find me?" She breathed, pulling down the pistol.

Huey walked over, taking a seat beside her, only his legs were out and bent at the knee. He stared up at her with serious eyes, but with a tenderness that was unseen for the young boy.

"You took me here,"

"I... did? When?"

"We used to come here," Huey confessed, looking out, "You'd take me here to get away from the city. You hated Chicago... but you loved this place. We'd come here for hours... just to talk... or to play...or to read. You said it was your special place,"

Laura looked down at the boy with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, Riley-"

"Huey. My brother's Riley,"

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry, Huey," She started again, building up, "But... I can't be your mom,"

"Why not?"

"Because! You couldn't have come from the future. That's... that's ridiculous," She almost chuckled mockingly, "You'd be expecting me to believe-"

"Seek not the depths of your knowledge with staff or sounding line," Huey quoted with ease, looking up at the woman he knew so well, "For truth is a sea boundless and measureless,"

Laura was hesitant, but her shock dwindled, her mouth opening to finish the quote, "S-Say not, "I have...have found _the _truth," but rath..rath...rather..." A single tear dripped from her eye, her mouth being covered by her hand to stop her lips from quaking,

"I have found _a_ truth," A chubby finger brushed away the salty drop of moisture off of her cheek, "Khalil Gibran,"

"He's... my favorite,"

"I know,"

The moment that happened next, is nearly impossible to describe. Laura kept her hand over her mouth as more tears fell. Her other hand cautiously reached out, her fingers twitching awkwardly. When they brushed his forehead, shivers went down his spine. It felt... like hot ice almost as she trailed her hand slowly down his face to cup his chin with the bowl of her hand, her fingers dwelling on his round left cheek. More tears fell. She stared at his eyes.

"You... You look like Deondre..."

Huey shrugged, "Family resemblance,"

"You... you r-really are my..." she started, but didn't need to finish.

Huey nodded, muttering a "Mhmm,"

"And... where you're from... I'm..." she started again, pointing to herself, unable to get the word out of her mouth, "d-dead?"

He nodded again, this time his voice cracking slightly, "Mhmm,"

"...How long?"

"Almost three years," traces of pain were evident now as a single tear welled up in his eye, but hadn't spilt yet.

"I... see,"

"Laura...M-mom," He addressed her, throwing his arms around her waist to hug her tightly, "This is all my _fault_. I... I shouldn't have ever come here... but... I had to try. I just had to. I... need my mom,"

Laura felt awkward, she was never really good with kids, or openly displays of affection, but this poor child was staining her new blouse with his tears...and for some reason, she didn't even care. Her hands carefully wrapped around his little body, pulling him tighter into a hug.

"I've missed you," He muttered tightly, hardly believing he was holding onto her again.

"I'm so sorry... so so sorry,"

_OoOooOOooOOOoOO_

_Tomorrow- more EXPLINATIONS!!_

_and more Laura Deondre fluff 3_


End file.
